In The head
by Masta Azn
Summary: Love, War, And adventure


_I was sitting on the top of my car I was near the top of the mountain. Here you could see the whole city, the seeming never ending towers of the business district, the smoke stacks of the working district and the never ending lights from the residential area. From the city you can barely see the starts and if you did you could never enjoy them because all the chaos of being in a big city, but up hear in the mountain its quiet, clear, its so peaceful well kind of peaceful. Cars go speeding by every one in awhile but its better than the city. This mountain brings back memories, I grew up here on the mountain tops. My parents always come up here with the family to get away from the city. My uncle lives up here. He built the only house up here…I wonder if he will pass it on to me? probably not…well back in high school like any guy I feel in love with a girl…and we dated for the longest time and we always came up here and sat around sometimes come with friends and chill here maybe have a few beers then like always something had to come in between our happiness….her parents….I didn't have any problem with her parents I don't think they had any problems with me but they had to move away.. Her dad found a better job somewhere in the states but I still talk to her now and then letters, phone calls she loves it in the states.. I think she lives in New York but I am not sure…but she loves it over there she want me to come visit her I have been saving up the money to fly over there but I can only afford a one way ticket…I don't know If I want to give up my life here in Japan for a girl in the states….then my cell phone rang._

"_hello?"_

"_Where are you?"_

" _hi mom I near uncles cabin"_

"_Ok can you do me a favor?"_

"_what do you need from uncles"_

"_Some rice, eggs and the medicine for Iba"_

"_alright ill be home in a bit and I think you care for that dog to much mom"_

_Uncle was a strange one, but he didn't look like a strange one he looked more like a hippy long hair fit body we wasn't to old he was only in his late 30's but sometimes when I was little would take us for walks around the mountain in the dark of night and he would always take up to the same spot on the mountain this cave the you never wanted to go into because when you we near the cave you always get a cold shiver down you spine even when its light out but he always sat up down at the entrance and tells us stories by the time I was like 13 I figured that most of the stories he told us were just myths but others seem like they would be true like the one about this cave was manmade and was made to lure enemies in an they get lost in never ending maze and when they died there souls keep looking for the exit but can never find a way out… I would explain why it was always cold….but uncles is a good man after he told his stories he always gave the kids "brave" enough to go with him candy…I always went._

"_Hey uncle you home?"_

"_hello your mom sent you up here to pick up some stuff"_

"_Yea? How did you know?"_

"_She called me the stuff is in the garage"_

" _thanks"_

"_hey Kin what you doing tonight?"_

"_well drop of this stuff…..nothing why?"_

"_Just wondering"_

"_Ok? Later uncle"_

"_Late"_

_That was a weird question…but it was uncle he is a mystery….I wonder what he does for a living? No one really knows but I bet he makes bank doing what ever he does…I walked through the door and the first thing my mom asked me was_

"_Did you eat yet?"_

"_Yes mom before I went up to the mountain me and some friends went out and ate"_

"_O ok…Sammy called you she wants you to call her back I think she said it was important"_

"_Alright I call her thanks mom"_

_Urgh…jezz I didn't want him to call me this late…Kin was always my friend first then boyfriend second…I guess he had helped me out a lot during out time together. I remember one time some guys were trying to harass me but Kin stopped them…sort of…he got beat up but those guys never messed with me ever again…after that I had to take of him he had some bad busies epically around his rib cage… when his mom asked what happened I told her the whole story. I went home after that but I called him when I got home…_

"_Hey you ok?"_

"_Yea I am fine thanks to you"_

"_Kin you can always make my blush"_

"_Its just a talent of mine"_

From there I knew that I would love to be with him…and I did get my chance but I don't think it was enough…

"Hey Kin what's up?"

"nothing much so you called earlier?"

"yea I wanted to tell to that when you come the New York you can stay with some friends of mine because I asked my Mom and Dad if you can stay with us but they said no but my friends are cool people I know you will get along with them"

"alright well I will probably fly over there in like week… I wonder if I will get home sick?

"I got home sick…but it passes…so how is everyone over there?"

"The same doing the same thing they always do"

"Partying?"

"yup about parties? How are they over there"

"Great they are even more insane then the ones we use to go too"

"So I guess I am going to have fun there"

"Yea hey I will call you later Mom is calling me"

"Later"

"Bye"

I still remember the day she left…it was hard to see her go…she cried on my shoulder until her parents had to tell her that they had to go…I told her to still keep in touch and we did…which I am grateful for…

"_Kin I am going to miss you"_

"_I am going to miss you too"_

"_will I ever see you again?"_

"_I don't know…but I am sure we will"_

I moved on with life and she did too but I still feel something…I don't know what it is but it is something. Cant wait to see her…hold her in my arms again…wait what if….no im not going to think about that…and if she did I think she would tell me right….I need to sleep on this…

"Kin WAKE UP!!"

"wha…what do you want?"

"don't you have class in like 30 min"

"what? No way….its only 5am I don't have class until the afternoon

" I know, I just wanted to wake you up for your chores"

Everyday I usually do my chores: clean around the house, feed Iba, and If I wake up in the mornings I have to cook breakfast…that is probably why Sammy always wanted me to cook for her…people always told me I was a good cook…I got use to cooking ever since my dad left I had to cook or me and my mom because she was never up for cooking…when my dad left it put everyone in a sad state things were never normal ever again…but Sammy and her Family were always there for me and my mom and that is actually how I met her…my mom was walking in the park near our apartment complex one day. The park was huge…like a big maze…when I was little I got lost in there once…anyways…my mom was walking in the park and this couple walked by her and she started to cry her heart out…the couple which happened to be Sammy's parents asked her what was wrong…she told them the whole story and they became good fiends after that…I was about 6 when I meet Sammy and her parents we were about the same age but she was younger by a few months…we went to the same middle school so we instantly became friends. Its funny how people meet…

"Hey Kin think you can run to the store and get a few things for me?"

"Alright…that reminds me I have to get some stuff so when I go to New York"

"Kin what time do you go to work?"

" around 3 pm like I always do"

"Ok Ill see you later"

The Grocery store was actually far from the apartment… and it's a hassle to get there all the traffic…stop and go…stop and go…but I have all the time in the world….I put a CD in to pass the time…it's a band from the States Sammy sent me it and haven't had a chance to listen to it the band is called Anti Missile Missile she told me that there from California…but they do have a good sound…American punk music…I rather listen too this than what everyone else listens too…I was always different from everyone else…I guess that was the effect that Sammy put on me…she loved American music…she was born here in Japan but she is not Japanese…well she is half but anyways her dad listen to the oldies like Led Zepplin and Ozzy and stuff like that which I also listen too when I was with Sammy's dad when ever I had to wait for her. Her dad played the guitar and he was really good at it he taught me a few things…I might take it up as a hobby….dumb cell phone.

"Hi mom"

"don't forget to get the rice ok"

"I won't mom any other reason you called me?"

"no not really have fun in traffic"

"haha really funny mom"

Mom always was a joker…anyways at the groccey store I ran it to my uncle…dude always looks like here is blown or something but I know he is not…uncle wasn't the type to do that in public.

"Uncle? what are you doing here?""What other reason would I be at the grocery store?"

"oo yea good point"

"Kin can you do me a favor and get me a pack of smokes? I pay for yours too.."

"Uncle you know I quit…but I will and you owe me"

"yea yea I know…so how is Sammy?"

Its not surprising that uncle asked about Sammy…they always talked…uncle was the guy to talk to about anything he seemed to know a lot…I guess its from experience….experience is what I need…

"She fine…she is going collage…"

"O yea what is she Majoring in?"

"Computer Networking…"

"wow she never told me she was in to that kind of stuff"

"yea I didn't know either…pass me that Cereal.."

"here you go…aren't you done with school"

" yea I am going to finish today… "

"good well good luck in you field why did you major in weapon design?"

"its interesting…and you never know when someone will need a weapon designer.."

"true…one of my friends in New York might want you on his staff…"

"You have friends in New York….Two Packs of Marlboro Reds…"

"yea I use to live there…and Tahiti…Europe…..here is his card give him a call if you need a job "

"you have to much time on you r hands uncle."

" yup that I do… and tell him that I told you about him k"

"alright uncle…well I got to go ill see you later uncle"

"later kid"

I wonder why uncle called me kid…I am not a kid anymore…but now im stuck in traffic again…I hate traffic…Track 02...Together they Drew a Picture….Anti Missile Missile…

"Mom I home I have to get ready for school…"

"ok well good luck on you test"

"thanks but I don't need it…took the practice test and I passed it with flying colors"

"ok…bye honey"

"later mom"

So I passed my test and it now I on the plane to the states….I have never been on a plane in my life but its not a bad experience…the people I am sitting next too…hmm…its hard to explain….ill just say interesting…they keep asking me questions….lucky me I have window seat and I have my laptop so I just drowned them out…lucky I bought my laptop…I never had one before but yea it's a nice convince….man I am tired I guess ill sleep Its going to be a long trip….

"_Kin…Come on we are late because of you"_

I arrived in New York…looks a lot like Tokyo…I hail a cab and head to the Sammy's friends apartment….Kamahi Building top floor room 45.…the building looks more like a big business building and it turns out that I was right…people going in and out…I hop in to an elevator…which is packed…I now on the top floor and I am the last one off…I have a bad feeling about this….hmm…41...42...ahh..45...

"What the…who are you?.."

"Kin I am one of Sammy's friends"

"SAM….YOU HAVE COMPANY.."

"I WILL BE RIGHT DOWN"

"come in side dude…I am Tristan…so you are the guy Sam talks too…"

"Yea….you guys have a nice place.."

"Yea I cant believe I live here either…oo yea that is Aaron, Randy, Josh. Ulee and Kat.."

"Hi…so what do you guys do for a living?"

"Sam will tell you all about it…Kat escort this man to is room.."

"Aw man why do I have to do it…?"

"well you have been here the shortest…"

"ok fine…this way cutie"

The room was huge its like the size of my whole apartment back in Japan…it has everything…a very high tech computer…plasma TV…king size bed…it was like heaven…hmm…why is this laptop here…since this is my room…I wonder….so naturally I turn it on….its fast…never been on a computer like this the processing speed is amazing…hmm…open me.wps…wonder what this is?

Hey good thing you opened this…I couldn't tell you that you are taking me out to dinner tonight there a clothes in the dresser I hope you like black that was the only color they had left…yea you have your licence already just talk to Ulee he has it and yea this is kinda werid but ill explain at dinner K well get ready 

Love Sammy

Wow I just got here and now I have to get ready for dinner….I have a lot a questions to ask…hmm..wow there is a nice selection of suits…hmmm…this one I think you look nice….Knock Knock

"Hey Kin I need to give you some keys"

"Keys? For what?

"Well you really think we are rich and you can ride in a limo….these are your car keys to you brand spanking new Mazda RX-7.…you know how to drive right?"

"Na….I don't know how to drive Tristan.."

"Hey sarcasm isn't taken lightly around here…just kidding…so yea Ill meet you down in there garage"

"so you are you all dressed up?"

"Because Kin I can be…Na we all have to go but we all take separate cars"

"Why?"

"you can ask questions at dinner later Kin"

I am wondering why this dinner is so important…guess I can go and find out…hmm…wow they have a lot a cars…how do they get all this stuff?.. How are young adults making so much money?….I guess that would be one of the questions I will ask…ok lets see here….were is this restaurant?

"Hello Kin were do you want to go?"

"What the?"

"I am Sheela and Artificial Intelligence I was programmed to keep you company…"

"keep me company? So you are just going to sit in this car all day?"

"there is a Bluetooth device in the glove compartment"

"and what is this for?"

"basically I will be with you at all times giving you updates about your missions and objectives"

"missions?"

"you will learn, if you keep the headset with you I will always be there to help"

"hmm…that's odd you seem to talk to me more like a comfortably as we talk more?"

"yes it is part of my programming to learn"

"most AI's have a limit of how much they can learn"

"I don't not have such a restriction"

"hmm…interesting"

Sheela is odd but I think we will get along fine…man if I didn't have here right now I would be lost…now I know that I have a personal GPS with me at all times….The restaurant is very high class…I feel a bit out of place…I talked to the guy up in front and give him my name and he escorted me to the table were everyone was sitting…….I notice Sammy first…she was sitting at the end of the C-shaped booth…then it was Kat, Aaron, Ulee, Tristan. Sammy got up and takes me outside on to the patio area…

"Ok….there are somethings that you wont undersand right away so just bear with us ok.."

"alright…so why did you leave the apartment?"

"I had some business to take of…and I still live with my parents remember?…so yea lets go back inside and we can explain everything to you…and plus it getting cold out here.."

"yea.."

So there I was sitting and trying to take in all the information I could…they are telling me that odd but interesting things…first thing the explained was that they were thieves…I was like what the hell…and naturally I asked how did you all get into this life of crime…Kat got in to this because she like the excitement and breaking the law is something she never did before…Ulee got in to it because he needed the money and he is the one who got this pose together…Tristan, they needed him because he is a very talented person…Aaron is just tagging along he helps from time to time….but the thing I found most interesting is that they all knew each other before this….which I just found interesting…Sammy didn't have a choice to join…she never talked about it…

"Morning Sunshine"

"Kat? Why are u up so early?" 

"I am always up this early…you have jet lag don't you?

"yea…but ill get use to it…right?"

"I guess….so how do you like New York?"

"I good I guess…"

"well want a tour?"

"well I don't know?"


End file.
